1.7 - The Update That Changed The World
1.7.2 (also referred to as The Update that Changed the World) was a major update to Java Edition, released on October 25, 2013. It added many new biomes, generated structures, new flowers, stained glass, better networking, new commands, and more. Additions ;Commands * /setidletimeout – automatically kick idle players after some time. * /tellraw – write "buttons" and formatted text in chat using JSON. * /summon – spawn any entity in the game. * /achievement – give a player achievements. * /setblock – create, delete, or replace a block. * /testforblock – checks for blocks in specific locations. * /setworldspawn – set the world spawn point for all players, even those who have never joined the server or are offline. ;Stained Glass * Dye-able in all 16 colors. * Craftable into stained glass panes. * Water, Nether portals, and other stained glass blocks are visible when looked at through another stained glass block. ;Log * Acacia wood. * Dark oak wood. * Acacia wood planks. * Dark oak wood planks. * Acacia and dark oak leaves. * Acacia and dark oak wood slabs/stairs. ;Acacia and Dark Oak Saplings * A 2×2 configuration of spruce saplings on the ground will create the large spruce trees. ;Packed Ice * Does not melt. * When broken, it does not turn into water. * It is opaque, rather than translucent. ;Podzol * A variant of dirt where grass fails to grow on it. * Only found naturally in giant tree taiga biomes. ;Coarse Dirt * Grass or mycelium cannot grow on it. * Does not spread. ;Red Sand * Behaves like normal sand and is generated in mesa biomes. ;Flowers * Red, orange, white, and pink tulips. * Blue orchids. * Allium. * Azure bluet. * Oxeye daisy. * Poppy (replaces the rose). * Peony. * Rose bush. * Sunflowers (typically face East). * All new flowers can burn, and are randomly offset horizontally. ;Pufferfish (Item) * Restores 1 hunger point. * Inflicts poison IV, hunger III, and nausea when eaten. * Cannot be cooked. * Used to brew potions of water breathing. ;Salmon ;Clownfish * Restores one hunger point. * Cannot be cooked. ;Biomes * Deep ocean – a deeper variant of the normal ocean biome. * Extreme hills+ – a considerably higher variant of the normal extreme hills. * Mega taiga – very rare biome with 2x2 spruce trees, podzol, dead bushes, etc. * Taiga – can now generate without snow. * Flower forest – a forest variant with several of the new flowers. * Birch forest – a forest made entirely of birch trees. * Roofed forest – a dark oak tree biome that generated with giant mushrooms. * Sunflower plains – the same as a plains biome, with the exception of sunflowers. * Savanna – very flat biome with plateaus and acacia trees. * Mesa – composed of multiple colors of hardened clay and red sand. ;Amplified world type * Scales up all world generation rules, so it uses the entire world height * Extremely resource intensive and requires a powerful computer to run Changes Subsequent updates There were eight subsequent updates following 1.7.2. 2013 Music Update This was an update to the game's music assets that was released on November 13, 2013. Seventeen music tracks by C418 were introduced into the game – 16 of which had been previously released on his album Minecraft - Volume Beta, and one additional track. Four tracks play at the main menu, six play in Creative mode, four play in the Nether, one plays in the the End, one plays during the credits, and one plays during the fight with the Ender Dragon. 1.7.4 Released on December 10, 2013, the changelog for 1.7.4 includes: * Added chicken jockeys and a new "Notch" shader * Native broadcasting to Twitch.tv and Twitch related broadcasting settings added * Naming a sheep "jeb_" will change their color, fading between all 16 wool colors (does not affect wool drops) * New icon for Realms servers and a modified configuration screen * Mojang splash screen modified, which is no longer changeable in resource packs * Advanced OpenGL option in "video settings" removed * If all auto-completable options begint the same, will fill up the beginning 1.7.5 Minor update to Minecraft Java Edition Released in Feb. 2014. The changes were primarily focused on bug fixes and quality of life improvements to Realms. Link to outside source https://www.mojang.com/2014/02/minecraft-1-7-5-and-realms-to-nordic-countries/ 1.7.6 1.7.7 1.7.8 1.7.9 1.7.10 Released on June 26, 2014, this update made it possible for additional features to be added to Realms without the need for a Minecraft version upgrade. New Items/Objects *Custom Nether Portal sizes Category:Minecraft Updates Category:1.7